A new Bud
by Zayla123
Summary: Me and Scorpius were never friends so i don't know how it got me here. Follow Alice Longbottom and Scorpius Malfoy during Hogwarts Action packed Love packed drama packed and I think a little bit of fluff watch as two rivals might have A new Bud of Hope for the future for them.
1. Hogwarts Express

I do not own HP J.K Rowling does

1st year

"Treva gosh where are you" I say trying to look for my pet toad Treva she was just hear a minute ago I look around the Hallways and I can't find her I suddenly notice I am blocking somebody's path I move and I say to him "do you know where my pet toad is?" "Haven't seen one maybe you should check the compartments?" he replies kindly he looked like he was in 5th year I was glad one of the older kid was nice started checking all the compartments I was about to give up when a guy a screamed "WHY IS THEIR A BLOODY TOAD IN MY COMPARTMENT!" I quickly went to the compartment he was in and grabbed the toad he dropped I look around and all the compartments are full "hey can I sit here" I tell him "don't care he says" I sit down "I'm Alice Longbottom and you are?' I say trying to start a conversation "Scorpius Malfoy" he says to me Scorpius had Green grey eyes he was pale but not too pale like a vampire and had blond hair but I can easily see a little bit of dark brown. Scorpius Malfoy I thought my dad had said a lot of stories of Malfoys none of them were good though. "what house do you want to be in" I say to him " Slytherin Family tradition' he says " why aren't you shocked he says when I didn't react to what he said I am not shocked at you wanting to be Slytherin not that it was because you are a Malfoy but I just really don't care what house you're in I really hate house rivalry's it makes no sense anyways I don't care what house I am in" I say to him he was the one that looked a little bit shocked . Wanting to spark a conversation again I say to him " do you have any siblings I have 2 younger ones Frank is the middle child he is 11 and Augusta the youngest is 10 how about you?" "I have 1 Eladora Malfoy she is my younger sister she is 10 like you're little sister" he says to me " ooh maybe they can become friends" I tell him bubbly "no you don't know my sister and anyways why am I speaking to you?" he tell me . After what we said we were silent the whole way to Hogwarts he got put in Slytherin like he wished me Gryffindor like my father. My roommates are Rose Weasley Sarah Reynolds an American girl and Pamela Macmillan I just couldn't wait what will happen in this part of my life in Hogwarts.

Authors note

What do you think some years will be shorter than others not to be boring this is a love story for Scorpius Malfoy Alice Longbottom too much Scorrose their needs to be some Alscore.


	2. The stray Bludger

2nd year

Me and Scorpius never really talked much after that not any Hello's or anything he gained his friends I gained friends and we never really spoke to each other well I shouldn't have been expecting him to though. I was sitting down reading Alice in wonderland (hey it's my name sake) sitting on one of the Quidditch stand where everybody sits in while some Sytherins are practicing (I AM NOT STALKING HIM) when a bloody bludger hit me Ouch I said rubbing the spot the bludger hit me "can I have that back"? I knew that voice it never spoke directly at me anymore but I knew it "apology" I say to him "seriously" he tells me ": yes seriously but i wasn't in the middle of the game therefore I should not have gotten hurt by it" I tell him flat out " you know what you can keep that was just my spare you should be lucky you are technically getting a gift from me" he says cockily then goes back into the boys changing room probably getting another spare bludger from somewhere I was shocked though how could one be so arrogant ,ignorant cocky? Sure he is the talk of most girls who are 13 or 12 already ( not me) but he is 13 for Merlin sake's that does not give him permission to be like that, that is absurd ridiculous, silly, strange, illogical, irrational , bizarre, incongruous, ludicrous, farcical ,meaningless ,pointless, futile, empty ,purposeless, hollow and all of those things combined I think to myself. "And all of those things combined" I say to my roommates telling the story of the meeting with Scorpius in the morning "seems to me that he liiiiiiiiikes you" Sara as she singsonged the world like in her sentence ' what we are only 12 and 13 to young and everything what happened to cooties everyone?" I tell them "seriously Longbottom"? I hear Sara say " yes Reynolds" I tell her flat out before we all go to sleep

Authors note

Not a lot I know but it is hard to think stuff when they are young when she is already and Scorpius is more drama and love will be happening for now they will all be innocent ( except Sara j.k j.k) but anyways comment your ideas if you want to I won't force you to review but it will always help me know if you like it or now.


	3. Malfoot and Bottoms

2nd year part 2

Although Scorpius was annoying after the Bludger incident I still went to the Slytherin Gryffindor game I was cheering my team of course. Gryffindor won Scorpius looked really sad I went to comfort him but he said" shouldn't you be going to all you're Gryffindor friends there is going to be a party I bet' you're said Scorpius why are you so sad it's just a game?" I tell him "it's just a bloody game?! Tell that to my father who will probably know in a matter of seconds that my team was defeated you don't get it my father is nothing like you're my kids would fail and I would still love them no matter what" he said angrily he must have a burden on him so young though I thought but I am enraged since when did he have the authority to just deduce who I am without even knowing me " Well you're no Sherlock Holmes Scorpius and I do know how it feels like BEING THE DAUGHTER OF THE MAN KILLED THE BLOODY SNAKE I know parents can be hard but"-' I was cut off by " well fine then Alice thanks for whatever you did but I can assure I never wanted you to come" he says coldly to me and went back to his common room who does he think he is I think.

3rd year After that conversation me and Scorpius were like enemy's he would annoy me and I would annoy him very wittily I must say somehow he became friends with Al I clearly told Al not to make friends with him and told him how he was an ignorant fool and everything but then Al kept lecturing me how you always said never to hold house stereotypes and everything he sounded like my mother actually that would be an insult to my mother but anyways now he is friends with I think the only reason his father allowed him to is because Al was a Slytherin I guess I don't know I don't stalk him like other 13 year olds do .The days became longer and Malfoy was so annoying that thank Merlin that James always pulled prank's on Al and Malfoy was in the library studying with Sara then Malfoy came in "hello Longbottom Sara" he tells me and Sara "hey Scorpius and you know I should be leaving " Sara says then taking her bags don't leave me I mouthed she chuckles and mouths back sorry sarcastically and then leaves "sometimes I think you come here to murder me Malfoy" I tell him ' it is my job and since when are we in last name basis" he says "since the time you were being such a git oh and when did you start being a git oh let me think SINCE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN" I tell him Shhhh I can hear madam pince says honestly I don't know how long that woman has lived for " aww it is so sweet of you to think of me like that Bottoms (that was his nick name for me) "go in a hole full of mandrakes and I will happy to bury you Malfoot" I say faking a smile "that's mean' he says acting like a 2 year old "like you' I say "at least I didn't need to put 's Hair into a polyjuice potion to try to make me look better" he says 'well at least-OUT OUT OUT I hear Madam pince say and then we left "I bet she heard us talking about her husband" Malfoy said I smile a bit "aww so female version of actually has a sense of humour" he tells me " who is the female version of " I hear my father say out of nowhere 'uh nobody " Malfoy says then he scurries off " you came at an amazing time dad I don't how long I would have to endure the hell with Malfoy" I tell my dad ( he is dad when nobody is around) " just call me and I will be their even if you think I won't be their somehow I will I hear everything Bottoms" "DAAAAAAAAAADDDDDD I tell him but then he smiles then walks off my dad was truly another species.

Authorns note

Longer then I thought It would be so lucky you I need to update my stories on quotev,Wattpad and here too SOOOO BUSY


	4. A little Plot twist

4th year

"I have a crush on her' "WHAT Aisbgzodfghsdlkbfdiopbgbpbbzdhbp c bjogbjbj bvgudbuobob "I managed to say to Al I never knew Al had a crush on Sara I just never knew he would like someone like her I am not saying Sara is ugly she is actually is one of the most prettiest person I have ever seen she resembles a lot too Dakota Johnson with dark hair but I just never pictured it never weird I thought I told ship these too like I could totally see Sara making Al less shy ( she will never make me less shy though) she already did a little bit. ' wait you don't like us together" he says " no no I do I really do it is just I never thought of you guys together together" I tell him "oh that's good" suddenly as if Sara knew she was part of this conversation her face pops out of the inter common room and says "hey guys" "Oh it is lovely to see you too in fact I need to tell you that I-jdbgnaogbbaegfn" he was muffled as I tackled him to the ground "you don't tell her just yet are you stupid she'll freak out you need to tell her at the right time" I whisper to him "okay he says and then we get up " uhh I guess I stopped at the wrong time' she says " no no its fine Sara go along talk to Al you know start a conversation I should go" I say then run out of the inter common room hopefully Al listens to the words I say and doesn't tell Sara right away -UMPH "Hey Longbottom you don't need to bump into me to get my attention" I hear Scorpius say " more like you just want attention Malfoy I was minding my own business and bumped into you" I tell him "whatever Longbottom I don't need you wasting my time I need to go to Quidditch practice" he says then leaves such a fool I thought.

"Hey Ally can I ask you something I hear Sara say in our dorm " ya what is it" it was just me and her all the rest of the girls left " are you and Al you know…..Together?' she tells me why was she asking me that question ' what do you mean " I tell her " it is just that it looked like Al was going to tell me something and I heard you whisper not yet she'll freak out and it might not be my business but I just wanted to ask…." She says "oooohhhhh we aren't t no never nada zilch nil non we are not together "I tell her "then why did you say that" she asks me 'because …. Treva ate my homework and I told Al because I didn't want anybody to know because it was embarrassing you know I always finish my home work like that *snap my fingers* and I freaked out because I didn't want you to think I'm not responsible but I am and I should tell you stuff all the time- I was cut off my Sara saying ' okay okay it was just a simple question but I didn't know Treva ate that much you should check is she is sick any time soon" I felt bad for lying to her but she needs to he likes her at the right time not at the spur of the moment.

Hogsmeades trip

"You are going to tell her NOW okay" I tell a nervous Al "I can do it I can do it its easy I just need to go in their- "DO IT NOW" I then push him into the three broomsticks soon Sara greets him he was going to tell Sara his secret and was really nervous. I left Sara and Al alone and went to Madame Puddifoot's."Can I have some Hot chocolate please" I tell the lady at the counter she was quite big but in a motherly way she looked very homey and maternal soon she gives me the hot chocolate and I sit down. 'hey Longbottom" I hear none other than Scorpius say " if I guessed I would think YOU WANT my attention" I tell him ' no I don't it is just I'm bored and you're here so who belter then to annoy " he tells me " oh I am so happy that when you're bored you come to me it's a dream come true it is amazing to know I am you're source for entertainment although it is to annoy me" I tell him sarcastically " anyways Bottoms where are your friends did they ditch you are you the third wheel know" he tells me " no they didn't they are let's say a date so Al can proclaim his crush to Sara" I tell him ' so you are the third wheel now Bottoms" he tells me " no I am not and don't you have some girl to snog' I say to him quite annoyed at how he is acting " no I don't right now actually later on though I am choosing between Darcy Everlingh

And You're sister" he says to me I was shocked my sister "no you aren't you bloody Blister with a head of athlete's foot "I tell him enraged he then Is chuckling he then tells me " I would never go for your sister bottoms unlike you I know when to be kind and not cross the line plus your dad would murder me I am actually choosing between Darcy Everlingh and that new exchange student girl Emmalyn Starler " "Go for Darcy ,Emmalyn is too new and already has a bunch of guys wanting to get at least a peck on the cheek from her' I tell him "I never knew Bottoms can actually give good advice " he tells me ' there is a lot of things you don't know about me " I tell him. When Hogsmeades trip are was finished I grabbed Sara by the arm and immediately brought her to are dorm and demanded her to tell me what happened with her and Al." he was really sweet- she begins "just get to the point did you agree becoming his girlfriend or dating or what tell me Sara" I practically shout at her "ok okay I said no" she tells me I completely stop for a moment the get it "no as in you will just date and begin slow tell her " no as in I don't like Al I never did I'll never will never ever he is my best friend I never likedhim nothing zero Alice I like Chase Zabini not him" she tells me ' oh I didn't know…. But it's okay I need to leave and just go to the inter common room its nothing Sara" I tell her then quickly leave. Sara doesn't like Al what and Al was so excited so very much excited he really liked her I guess he needs comforting and my first thought was that he was in the common room and he was. "I really liked her not the puppy like but she was just so… awesome but then I told her that I liked her and said I'm sorry Al but I like Chase Zabini I really liked her Scorpius I really did and you know what everything is going to be BLOODY AWKWARD between us know but I don't care she can fall for the bloody bloke she can" " absolutely totally Al you can do better than her- I hear Malfoy say then stopping to see me ' I should go you can comfort him if you want" he says " no no its okay you were here first come on I have a place where Al can cool down" I tell them and they follow me to the kitchen.

"Hey Winky" I tell Winky the cooking elf " hello Miss and misters what do you want right now" Winky asks " anything that cheers somebody up'" I tell her she looks confused " cookies and chocolate okay and milk winky also creampuffs" I tell her then she hurries off along with other house elves and get it. "You know Alice I actually do feel better" Al says to me ' Al everybody feels better if they eat its common knowledge when you're sad you eat when your angry you eat when your frustrated you eat when your happy you eat you eat with any emotion and it just makes you feel better" I tell him ' but you don't ALWAYS feel better when you eat " I hear Malfoy say " that is the truth when I was sad Frank used to get me my teddy bear, my favourite fuzzy blanket ,a history of magic and hot chocolate and I was always happier" I say suddenly noticing the words I said I blushed "aww little Alice was actually sweet" Scorpius tells me "I still am" I say to him "when pigs fly" he says to me " everyone deserves the chance to fly" I tell him " did you get that off a bumper sticker?" he says to me "no it's a quote from Wicked" I tell him " what's Wicked?" he says to me " it's a play I saw it once with my family it is very nice it shows the other side of an evil villain" I tell him "why would people want to know the other side of an evil villain doesn't everybody think that person has to go to jail or die straight away anyways that is how seems like" he tells me ' well Malfoy I believe that there is always to sides to every story maybe some people don't but I do all that the evil villain is evil because it is just evil is stupid very stupid in fact" I tell him "you know we should be the three musketeers or something like that it would be so interesting with you around Ally" Albus pops up out of nowhere " no no Al I think the elves slipped some firewhisky in your food no way José " I say " whatever it was a nice idea but I think we need to leave before Mr. Filch hears us talking and comes in" Albus says we listen to him and we all go to our was asleep when I came in that was good I quickly changed into my pj's and fell asleep I guess me and Malfoy can have a little bit of decent time with our fighting well we did argue a bit of two sides to every story but that was tiny and not like usual which is good but don't expect me to become best friends with him like that *snap my fingers*.

Authors note

I did a lot guys more than I thought I would .how did you like the plot twist with Al and Sara and don't worry Al will find love it maybe even a certain Hufflepuff who is 2 years younger than him and is close with the longbottoms,Weasleys ,Scamanders and is in an okay position with Scorpius guess guys guess I want to see what you guys will think and don't think 2 years is very young Harry was dating Ginny and she WAS 2 YEARS YOUNGER THEN HIM so reality history is repeating itself but she won't have red hair or anything like Ginny at all but she is very quiet and THIS SHIP IS NOT IN MY SHIP LIST ON MY PROFILE MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH


	5. An incident with Al and Augusta

5th year

"he is so arrogant and foolish Roxy" I tell my best friend Roxanne "suuure Alice more like you like him" Roxy says to me "WHY IS EVERYTHING ABOUT LIKING AND NOT LIKING AND DATING AND NOT DATING"I tell her now noticing that I shouted at her 'sorry' I tell her "it's okay sometimes I want back those days too speaking of guys the one that we were just talking about is here" she tells me "Longbottom we have a Prefect meeting there has been a change of plans" I hear Scorpius say I follow him to where we usually held are meetings (we can't tell where we put it because we don't want the risk of somebody like James pranking it) .We both sit down and Headmaster Mcgonagall clears her throat then says "as we all know most houses don't necessarily like eachother each of you will be put with a student in you're year that is not in your house it will not be random Hufflepuffs need to either be with a Ravenclaw and Ravenclaws with Hufflepuffs Gryffindors with Slytherins and Slytherins with Gryffindors now I will start handing out papers that will show you the Male or Female you will be with. I look at mines and it says

Alice Longbottom…..Scorpius Malfoy

Oh shoot I guess Scorpius got his too and he says 'I guess we will see more of eachother then Longbottom" Why Merlin? Why? Are the only words I can think? I went through the rest of the day until I had to do my rounds. "Late Longbottom" I hear Scorpius say "unlike you I wanted to finish my homework "I told him "whatever Alice let's just get this over with" Scorpius said. We did everywhere now it was time to go to the astronomy tower. We head up the stairs to go when we saw to figures one I knew was Al but another one I couldn't pinpoint it 'it's so beautiful here" I hear Al say should we go I mouth to Scorpius no he mouths back I guess we should listen to what they are saying I thought "well I thought maybe we could get to know eachother better "I knew that voice from anywhere it was my sister I was about to go up and get them but then Scorpius held me by the waist and didn't let go after a few seconds of struggling I gave in and listened ' okay Augusta" I hear Al's voice not very interested in what she said "the sky is so beautiful all the stars really shine like you're eyes" the last part was mumbled but me and Scorpius could hear it I wanted to listen more but Scorpius grabbed me by the arm and took me all the way at the bottom of the staircase to the hallway. "Why did you do that?" I told him "they were having a moment and if I knew any better I would think your sister like Al" Scorpius say "no…she couldn't she wouldn't would she?" I tell him 'whatever Alice sometimes you can be so close minded we need to go to our dorms anyways "he says then leaves sometimes he is so crazy I think then I leave to my dorm. I put on my PJ'S and got to sleep thinking of the incident you could say I saw with Al and Augusta does she really like him? Oh I don't know?

Authors note

I know not a lot don't kill me I try my best plus I have 2 more stories to update one on Quotev and another on


End file.
